


For too Long

by Sakuraiai



Series: Halloween Specials [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Interrupted, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Sex, Rutting, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Stiles had been pining for Derek for a long time now.Who knew accidentally leaving his book in the loft would lead to this?





	For too Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is Halloween, this is Halloween...
> 
> ...yet this story had nothing to do with Halloween...eeeeeh...
> 
> I was listening to [ Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1eQLw0Nwto), if anyone is interested in the track that made this short fic.

Stiles clutched the book even tighter in his grasp. He hadn’t expected to bump right into Derek _freaking_ Hale so quickly. It was supposed to be a quick in and out. He had a Halloween party to get to, well it was more of a night in with Scott, watching scary movies and pigging out on candy and junk food. Well,  _he'd_ be watching scary movies, Scott would most likely be kissing up on the phone to his girlfriend.

But he'd forgotten his stupid textbook at the loft after their pack meeting before. And though going into Derek's loft in the middle of the night should have been amazing -- if it were for the right reason. But that wasn't the case, because there was something odd going on with Derek, he was acting very aloof, very withdrawn.  _Scary._

So Stiles had a plan. Get into the loft, using Erica’s key, undetected, get his book and run like the fucking wind out of the loft before Derek woke up and saw him.

Great idea, Stiles, you’re forgetting one teeny, tiny thing…Derek was a werewolf. The alpha probably knew where he was as soon as he had driven down the street.

Stiles wasn’t frightened, not really, because Derek was his alpha too, and _fuck he was hot when he went all alpha on him._ And Stiles had a massive – see monumental, like fucking Niagara Falls and the Grand Canyon all in one massive, crush on Derek. Actually, he was definitely sure he loved the sour wolf, like he could picture them living together and having babies’ kind of love.

Yet Derek wanted nothing to do with him.

And wasn’t that fucked up.

Stiles had probably cause to think like that. Because every time they spent time together, and especially since their last meeting – which had been a few hours ago – Derek had been acting different, he’d growl whenever Stiles was near, but he’d growl when Stiles was too far away too. And his claws came out whenever he was within earshot.

So either Derek wanted him to leave, or he wanted to kill Stiles. What else could it mean?

He began to chew on his bottom lip nervously as he eyed those alpha red eyes staring at him from the other side of the loft. The growl was low in Derek’s throat, like he was purring, or scaring the fuck out of human Stiles. And Stiles was sure he was fucked up a little when he felt his body react to the sound.

_Fuck,_ if Derek scented his arousal, he was _done for!_

He grimaced as a bead of blood welled into his mouth from his fervently nervous biting. Derek moved then, coming so close to Stiles, so quickly, that it left the human spark shuddering.

Derek gazed at the tempting crimson droplet that coloured his luscious lips. He immediately closed the space between them and slowly, ever so fucking slowly, slid his hands over the delicate flesh of Stiles’s throat and cupped the back of his neck.

_Fuck,_ Derek was kissing him… _DEREK WAS KISSING HIM!_

What the fuck even? Not that Stiles was complaining, because _holy crap,_ this was all of his fantasies rolled into one, perfect, hot body. Except right now, Derek was wearing too many clothes, in fact they both were. Maybe he could inconspicuously start taking both their clothes off and let the night lead wherever it wanted to.

Hopefully to Derek’s bed.

Stiles’s pulse jumped and his breath quickened as those firm lips pretty much ate their way through his sanity. How could a kiss make him lose his mind?

Derek scented his arousal and Stiles felt the smirk on his lips, leaning back, breath quick and heavy, Stiles looked into those beautiful blue eyes and got lost.

“Stiles.”

That’s all he had to say, and Stiles was on him again. He wanted to kiss him; no he _needed_ to kiss Derek. He wanted to touch him, to taste him, to suck on him so hard that there was nothing else he could think of. Derek slipped his arm around Stiles’s waist, pulling him up and against him. The loud thud of the book hitting the floor met deaf ears. Stiles’s legs wrapped around his waist, being held up by just Derek’s strength and those fucking arms of his.

Fuck was that so hot!

And then Derek slammed him up against the wall, and Stiles lost it.

A moan was ripped from his throat, and yet Derek didn’t stop his onslaught. Whispering his name, growling words like ‘mine’ and ‘mate’, and it made Stiles almost come right there and then. It was official, Derek wanted him just as much as he wanted Derek, if not more with the way Derek’s thick hard, fuck did it feel big, cock was straining against his jeans, rutting up into Stiles.

His hands rested on Stiles hips, the heat burning through the thin material of his shirt. In retaliation to the sweet, _fucking hell,_ rutting of that thick cock against his own straining one, Stiles bent his head down, his eyes the darkest of blue. He kissed the corner of Derek’s mouth, sweeping his tongue gently over his bunny teeth, a tiny growing bead of blood releasing from his busted lip and into Derek’s mouth.

Derek had never tasted anything as sweet as Stiles. He closed his eyes and savoured the pleasure of his light caress, and when Stiles’s lips pressed fully on his, he surrendered his wolf completely.

Stiles’s grip on his shoulders tightened as Derek deepened the kiss, his hips moving slowly, languorously with Stiles’s. He did not want to frighten the spark with his desires, he was already holding onto the thin strands of his sanity.

He had always been watching Stiles, forcing his wolf from jumping on the human, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had wanted something so badly. It was the hardest thing he had every had to do, chaining his passion back, forcing his wolf to heel, when Stiles’s body always demanded for Derek to take him. The wolf inside him roared to life, wanting Stiles, happy that Stiles was with him now. He was thrusting so sweetly, seeking out his own release.

Stiles was different, he was special. He was Derek’s mate.

He made Derek mindless with his demanding kiss that bloodied tongue and those plump lips duelling with his own. Stiles’s hands slipped from his neck and was now massaging against his thick shoulders. Those thin and dextrous fingers branded his flesh, heated his skin and when his nails came to play, scoring lines along Derek’s back when he thrust up just perfectly against Stiles’ clothed cock, he groaned in pleasure.

Derek’s lips left Stiles’s and began a fiery and bloody trail down to his throat, pausing a moment to run his velvet like tongue over Stiles’s enticing, quickened pulse. Stiles gripped his shoulders as Derek pushed him back against the wall again, bending him back to suck a trail of marks all over his neck and collarbone.

Stiles was helpless against his prowess, he was utterly seduced. Stiles was ready and willing to keep on going, to do whatever it was Derek wanted. Stiles trusted Derek, and Derek never wanted to break that trust.

He smiled with satisfaction. He lifted Stiles up even more. Stiles scrabbled on, legs gripping tighter until they wrapped tightly around his waist, instead of his hips. He was at an angle, against the door, but he could feel Derek’s cock right against his hole, and he whined.

“Fucking clothes,” he whispered harshly, clutching harshly at Derek’s shirt, wanting to tear it to shreds. He wanted to feel that hard body against his.

Derek chuckled, his thumbs hooked in the small sleeves of Stiles’s shirt, he nipped at Stiles’s shoulder, dragging the shirt down from his body.

“Derek!” Laura’s voice came from the doorway, the sound of the doorknob rattling made Derek curse.

He could kill her.

He reluctantly pulled away and straightened Stiles’s shirt. He set the spark back onto his shaking feet, seeing Stiles’s eyes were still closed, lips still parted and cheeks flushed red. He was beautiful, and Derek could only imagine what he would look like in his bed, beneath him.

Derek smiled smugly to himself when Stiles’s eyes finally fluttered open; the spark hadn’t heard Laura at the door. Instead those gorgeous brown eyes gazed up at him in confusion. Then, as he regained his composure, those eyes narrowed and impaled him.

“I suppose this means we’ll be finishing this later?” He asked, locating his book and holding it tight to his body.

“You got it,” Derek said with a smirk, seeing the absolute joy in Stiles’s eyes. “I’ll see you later, Stiles.”


End file.
